12 lutego 1975
thumb|left|180px 6.30 TV Techn. Roln.: Matematyka 7.00 Hodowla zwierząt 9.00 Dla szkół: Chemia dla klas IV 9.30 Jej powrót - film TVP 11.05 Fizyka dla klas VIII 12.45 TV Techn. Roln.: Język polski 13.25 Matematyka 14.40 Politechnika TV: Fizyka kurs przygotowawczy 15.50 NURT - Nauczanie początkowe matematyki 16.25 Program dnia 16.30 DTV 16.40 Szperacze 17.10 Informacje, towary, propozycje 17.20 Losowanie Małego Lotka 17.30 Najlepsze z najlepszych 18.20 Kronika 18.35 Teatr w domu - film jugosł. 19.00 Szansa agrolotnictwa - pr. publ. 19.20 Dobranoc 19.30 DTV 20.00 Uroczysty koncert muz. polskiej z okazji jubileuszu Polskiego Radia i Telewizji 20.50 Studio eksperymentalne - reportaż 21.10 cz. II koncertu 22.05 Wiad. sport. 22.15 Dzień w Telewizji 23.15 DTV 23.30 Program na czwartek thumb|left|180px 17.45 Program dnia 17.50 Jak patrzeć na dzieło sztuki 18.20 Moskiewskie spotkania 19.00 Wielkie sonaty 19.20 Dobranoc 19.30 DTV 20.00 Uroczysty koncert muz. polskiej z okazji jubileuszu Polskiego Radia i TV 20.50 Studio eksperymentalne - reportaż 21.10 cz. II koncertu 22.05 Teatr Polskiego Radia - „Za kulisami" 22.30 24 godziny 22.40 Teatr Polskiego Radia „Jubileusz" 23.10 NURT - Nauczanie początkowe matematyki thumb|left|180px 7.00 Test Tattern (Colour) 8.00 Sesame Street 9.00 For Schools: USA - New York 9.30 For Schools 10.00 For Schools: Behind the News 10.20 Starting Point 10.30 Looking at Germany: Land of Coal and Steel 10.59 Sixth Cricket Test (Colour) 11.20 For Schools: Social Studies; Harvesting the Sea 11.40 Sixth Crickct Test (Colour) 12.00 ASEP: The Case.for Conservation 12.15 Sixth Crickct Test (Colour) 13.00 News 13.10 This Week In Britain 13.39 Sixth Cricket Test (Colour) 13.50 For Schools: Scan 14.10 For Schools: Notre Ville: Lc Nouveau Restaurant 14.25 Sixth Crickct Test (Colour) 14.40 For Schools: Switched-On Science: Service Statine 14.55 Sixth Cricket Test (Colour) 15.40 Doctor DoHffle 15.59 Sixth Cricket Test (Colour) 18.05 My Favourite Martlnn 18.30 The Bobby Goldxhoro Show 18.55 Canberra News 19.25 Weather 19.00 News 19.30 This Day Tonight 19.45 News In Brief and Weather 20.00 Certain Women 20.50 Love Thy Neighbour (Colour) 21.15 Behind The Legend 21.50 News nnd Weather 22.00 All About Music 22.45 Highlights Sixth Cricket 23.10 Close thumb|left|180px 12.00 Here's Humphrey 12.25 News Headlines 12.30 Daytime Movies 13 Rue Madelaine (A) 14,00 Days of Our Lives (A) 14.50 New Dick Van Dyke Show: Preston a la Naturale (A) — Comedy 15.15 Woman's World 15.20 Crossroads (A) Colour 15.40 Adventures of Rupert Dear 16.00 Jennnio: Power Failure (Colour) 16.30 The Monkees 17.00 Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea 17.50 Community Billboard 17.55 Bill Cosby Show: Tobacco Road 18.20 Regional News (Colour) 18.30 National News 19.00 A Current Affair 19.30 Streets of San Francisco: Crossfire (A) 20.30 Midweek Movie: My Blood Runs Cold (A) 22.30 News Headlines 22.35 Number 96 thumb|left|180px 8.00 Colour Test Pattern 10.07 Alfie 10.12 You Say The Word 11.12 Cartoons 11.30 Matinee: Illegal (A) 12.57 First Edition News and Weather 13.00 Days Of Our Llres (A) 13.25 The Young nnd the Restless (A) 13.50 Name the Tunc (Colour) 14.14 Roving Eye (Repeat) 14.17 General Hosphnl (A) 14.40 David Jones Home Face (Colour) 15.11 The Mike Walsh Show 16.30 Bonanza 17.20 The Partridge Family 17.45 Chits of '74 18.11 Regional Roundup 18.15 The IMk News 19.00 A Current Affair 19.30 The Musician 20.27 Roving Eye 20.31 Number 96 21.00 The Delphi Bureau 22.00 Orson Welles Great Mysteries (A) (Colour) 22.30 High Chaparral 23.30 Epilogue 23.35 Close Kategoria:Ramówki Program 1 (TVP 1) z 1975 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Program 2 (TVP 2) z 1975 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ABC (Australia) z 1975 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Seven Network z 1975 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nine Network z 1975 roku